The King of Darkness
by TheSupremeGeneralShin666
Summary: AU 'That man crushed me and my beliefs, he showed me that the power I wielded was nowhere near enough. He was right, but his mercy shall be his last mistake. I have abandoned all shred of fear and took my first step into Hell without hesitation. For my loved ones, I will embrace the Darkness and Destroy the Balance itself if I must' Dark Godlike Ichigo, IchigoxHarem
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is a story I've adopted from **_TheDemonKingNaruto_, **because when it was still up I just loved every single detail he put into those 4 chapters alone! I was sad he didn't go any further and discussed it with him. And he let me adopt it after exchanging idea's and told me what he originally had planned and I intend to follow what he had in mind along with my own variations.**

**I won't change much from the first four chapters he made besides correcting a few mistakes here and there. I will also be adding a few things to make the story more uplifting. Now with that said, this has been rated Mature and it is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. Warning for Incest (Depending on your point of view) and for a different Ichigo from canon!**

**This is a Dark, Godly Kurosaki Ichigo fic. This is AU for various reasons: References from other manga/anime/manhwa/video games, etc etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach wish I did though!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The King of Darkness**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

If one could describe the young woman known as Kurosaki Kairi resident of Karakura Town, sophomore at Karakura Highschool and child of the Kurosaki Household then one may say she was a problem child. Always looking for a fight due to her reputation for always getting involved with the unsavory types around Karakura Town. Getting dragged into fights with the local gangs and yakuza due to her fearless attitude and unique traits that made her stick out like a sore thumb. It was because of these fights that created her reputation as those beaten and defeated by her were sent to the hospital. However if you were to speak with one of her friends you would get an whole other description of her.

For example despite her attitude most of the time she can be polite and respectful to anyone that has earned her respect, but she also hated anyone that insulted her for her orange wavy hair and that was the main reason why she always got into fights with the thugs of Karakura and school bullies. Her childhood friend Arisawa Tatsuki would tell you the same and it was through her that Kairi made a good friend with Inoue Orihime due to unique circumstances surrounding them when they were younger and it was in turn through Kairi and Tatsuki that Orihime had found her first true friends.

She also had a friend in Yasutora Sado or as his friends called him Chad, a very tall mexican descent teenager that was a close friend of Kairi's who helped her in a few fights and she did in return. He was given the nickname as the 'Gentle Giant' due to his lack of wanting to fight, but would do to defend his friends. There was also two other friends she had with Keigo Asano and Mizurio Kojima the first of which was always energetic about everything and the second being a fellow friend, but underneath his gentlemen nature was that which his friends called him as 'The Player' due to him always hooking up with older women.

Despite their kinks they were all her friends, but for all this if you asked about her family you would only get the cold shoulder and ignored as none of her friends would utter a word about her family. You would only be left with a warning to never mention such a question to Kairi if you value your life for it was forbidden taboo to even mention the word around her presence.

Despite this Kairi's life was somewhat normal despite being able to see the souls of the dearly departed for as long as she could remember she had good grades near highest in the class and 12th ranked in the School, so she has had a good life for her so far.

However her somewhat normal life was about to change, for better...or for worse

**Kurosaki Residence-Kairi's Room**

Laying on her bed 15 year old Kurosaki Kairi sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, today for her was just like yesterday another boring day at school while being bugged by the spirits that floated around her. However the only strange thing that happened today was when she saw that strange apparition walking through the street and that small black haired woman wielding some form of katana before taking off.

Other then that her day was normal that is if you could even call her normal since she could see the spirits of the dead and all that.

Sighing again Kairi pulled herself up and just as she walked toward her desk before she stopped to look at herself in the mirror and a small smile spread across her features once she saw how much she had grown. Training with Tatsuki in martial arts and years of defending herself from thugs had kept her body in shape and gave her a well developed body for a young woman like herself. Long legs with a firm buttocks, perfect curves that led up in a alluring fashion to her nice toned stomach while her chest she only wore a small light blue T-shirt which covered her developing D-cup bust. her shirt was two-sizes small so it showed her midriff while she wore some light blue pajama's.

Letting her eyes drift up to her face she saw herself peering back into her own eyes, a shade of pure brown eyes then she let her fingers go through her hair where stray locks linked through the crooks of her fingers. Long fiery orange hair was what identified her as Kairi to her friends as it fell to her lower back while on top it was slightly spiky a trademark she gained from her _father_ while the long orange hair came from her dearly loved mother.

Thinking of her mother brought a lovely smile to her face, the one person she could go to then anyone else was her mother. Her name was Kurosaki Masaki a mother four and to Kairi the only person she could trust to hear her out with her troubles. Thinking about her mother and about all the happy times she had with her was something that could always bring a smile to her face.

She couldn't dream of her life without her mother being there, but since that _incident_ when she was very young she always wanted to see her mother was safe and sound. That night nearly made her snap, but thanks to _him_ her mother lived to see another day.

Instantly remembering _him_ though caused Kairi's eyes to glaze over as a sad expression adorned her face, silently she walked toward her desk and pulling out the drawer she fished out an old leather photo album and closed the drawer. Than she went to her bed and sat down as she closed the curtains. Leaning against the headboard of her bed she opened the photo album and the first picture she laid eyes on brought a small smile to her face before she let her finger softly roam over its content.

It was a picture of her when she was only 2 year's old being held in the arms of another person who looked to be at least 8 year's old. The person was a boy with the same shade of hair as her own only spikier with the same color of eyes like her own however she could see he was nervous of holding her small body, but the smile on his face was evident enough to Kairi that he enjoyed holding her at the time.

She turned the next page and actually giggled a bit when she saw the same boy in the picture before in this one only now he was 10 year's old while she was 4 year's old and at the time she was sitting on his shoulders grinning happily and innocently. And the smirk from the older guy only brought a small chocked chuckle from Kairi as her thumb rested on the boy a while longer before she turned the page again.

This time she came to a picture that caused her eyes to water for it was a picture of her when she was 5 year's old with the boy 11 year's old now behind her while she held her two newborn baby sisters. His hands on her shoulders as he smiled at the camera, Masaki hugging him from behind and her father Isshin Kurosaki giving a proud grin at the scene.

Wiping her eyes Kairi turned to the final page and from there she pulled out the last picture, closed the photo album and slid it under her bed. From there she covered herself under the covers just gazing at the last picture which caused her heart to swell in happiness of past times and her soul to cry in a deep seeded sorrow.

It was the boy now teenager at the age of 15 while she was only 9 years old at the time, she was still in elementary school at the time, but she remembered very clearly that day. The picture showed the orange spiky haired teen giving her a small smile of warmth as he rubbed her hair affectionately as he held a suitcase in one hand and some flight papers in the other. She on the other hand was trying so desperately to keep herself from bawling her eyes out, but the tears were gathering in her eyes in the picture and it was very evident she was gonna break down.

Then a drop fell and then other...and soon two more followed...

Kairi fell asleep with the picture held tightly in hand tears streaming down her face, small rattling sobs wracked throughout her body as she dug herself deeper into the mattress holding the picture like a lifeline.

''Where are you...Ichi-nii?'' was her last words before she drifted off into a deep tear-filled slumber...

**Europe-London-Alleyway**

The sounds of labored breathing reverberated through the alleyway of the grandiose city of London as a figure engulfed in black ran for his very life depended on it. His feet hitting the murky puddles and scaring the stray cats and dogs rummaging through the garbage bins. Frantically the persons eyes went back before turning their gaze forward to make sure the person wasn't being followed.

Rounding a corner the person stopped enough to catch a breather, the light of the night's full moon cast its illuminated rays on the person to reveal a man in long white robes which were over white garments consisting of a waist length white robe with a white hood which shown to have been seemingly burned by some unknown element. The man's appearance however was strange from your everyday human as he was very pale while his hair was split in two shades the left was white and rolled up in cornrows while the right was dark and fell to his shoulders loosely while strange circular patterns adorned his cheeks. His eyes however were frantic as he looked left to right while he uttered a few words.

''I-I have to hurry, his majesty must get this information! Dammit why won't the garganta open!?'' hearing a slow footstep caused the man's face to twist into horror as he felt his skin literally crawl and shrivel up.

''S-shi-!''

_''Did you truly think you could escape me, Luders Friegen?''_

**Bam!**

''Gah!'' the now named Luder's gasped out in pain as the air in his lungs left him as he was slammed into the wall causing it to crack. He coughed up blood as tight iron-like grip clenched onto his neck and he dared to open his eyes only for him to be caught in the gaze of the one he was so trying to flee from. He had no doubt the man before him would have obliterated the entire neighborhood if he so pleased, but chose not to so he didn't cause a scene.

However to his horror he found himself slowly being lifted off the ground, being made to slide up the wall as the offender held his neck in his steel unforgiving grip. Cutting off any way of him getting any much needed oxygen into his lungs, he soon found himself lifted just enough to be eye level with his mysterious attacker.

He was completely at this mans mercy, and he knew very well he would receive none, for this man had no such compassion. He was literally at the mercy of an entity that didn't know what the word mercy meant.

His eyes were filled with fear so much primal fear that any common sense he once had was long gone and replaced with the need to survive, to escape this man_-no!-_This **Monster!**

Soon enough the moon's illuminating light pierced through the shadowy veil just enough to unveil the mysterious face of Luder's attacker. And it was that of an older man who looked to be in his early twenties, but the sheer look in his eyes told you different. His eyes were of a cold merciless golden hue that pierced Luder's very soul and if the mysterious man so wanted to he could tear his soul apart with a flick of his wrist!

Such was the power in his eyes that caused Luder to hallucinate for just that second alone, but being slammed into the wall again while causing his head to crack and blood to pour from his forehead quickly broke him from his fear induced state. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the man's emotionless expression looking back at him, his spiky orange hair covering most of his head while his orange bangs shadowed parts of his soul tearing eyes.

_''It was foolish of you to run now you will not have the mercy of a quick and painless death...''_ he said, his words carrying a haunting chill that would have made any lesser creature try and dig itself a hole to crawl under. Yet for Luder's he had no such freedom as he was pinned to the wall, he could only watch as the man raised his other hand and with soft plop he placed his hand on Luder's face. A second later the man's hand ignited in fire that was a shade of the purest azure which caught onto Luder's flesh and soon silenced his soul wrenching screams as the fire engulfed his entire body, but unlike normal fire this fire was slowly burning his flesh at an agonizingly slow rate.

The azure flames seemed to beckon at the orange haired mans whim and tortured the man in a inferno that melted it's flesh, boiled his blood and turned his bones to ash. All at the torturous slow rate of 10 minutes. For 10 minutes the man watched Luder's burn and give out wordless screams as his body was burned alive before his impassive gaze.

Done with the deed the man let go of Luder's writhing and twitching fire engulfed body causing it to drop like a sack of potatoes on the damp murky dirty ground as the man turned around and left without a second look.

With combination of the moon's rays and the azure fire flickering into the night caused the man's full side of his right face to appear and it showed his golden eyes to morph back into a dull brown as he soon left the alleyway. Stopping he looked up and merely ignored the presence that was watching him from above as he walked on. He perceived the person as not even a threat as he went on his way.

The stranger was wearing the same uniform as Luder's was before only with the hood on and a black face mask covering their face. The person hovered over him, but dared not to so much as make a move as the orange haired man walked on by for he knew if he so much as moved an inch...he would have gained the same fate as Luder's had.

Walking along the sidewalk the orange haired man looked up at the night sky and gazing up at the full moon he let a small smile cover his face.

_''I think I've been gone long enough...I think its time to go home...to Karakura. I'll be home soon...Kairi...''_ he said and with a, but a flicker he vanished in wisps of black fog and vanished into the wind leaving not a trace that he was there, but the one observer and his still burning victim.

Karakura Town was about to be shaken by the return of its Lost Son...

* * *

**End**

**All I did was fix what error's I could see and add in a few things to uplift various scenes. However with TDKN's approval I will be changing a few things in upcoming chapter's. Now for the age's!**

**Ages:**

**Kairi: 15**

**Tatsuki Arisawa: 15**

**Inoue Orihime: 15**

**Chad: 15**

**Ishida Uryu: 15**

**Keigo: 15**

**Mizuiro: 15**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: (Debatable) 21**


	2. The King's Return

**Here's chapter 1!**

* * *

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The King's Return**

_''I will say it only once boy; you're nothing more then a insignificant piece of garbage. What do you hope to gain from attempting to kill me? Glory? Pride? A sense accomplishment? What drives you so to try and attempt to end my life?'' a man spoke with slick back long black hair standing before a 15 year old orange spiky haired teen who glared bloody daggers at him._

_The teen was barely even standing, his body beaten and bloody his shinigami uniform torn and ripped in places. His body was soaked and caked in blood which dripped from his heavily scarred and injured body and onto the cratered and torn up battlefield beneath him. Gripping in hand was a giant weapon like no other held firmly in his hands, curving inwards from the backside of the tip like a trench knife, the handle being wrapped in jet black clothing and pommel pure gold with a black chain dangling from the end._

_Keeping his stand the teen spoke with his voice rough and exhausted, but nonetheless strong; ''I care not for such petty things teme! I am only here to protect those I love and cherish. I do this to protect my family from you and your men!'' he shouted before he shunpoed above the man in mid-swing only for the stranger to merely glance his way in a bored fashion._

_And in a flash the teen was rendered immobile with his blade shattered, and his body erupting in a fountain of blood before his body was sent into a nearby building before he was nailed by three spiritual arrows. The teen gagged and puked blood, but the shock in his eyes was astronomical as he looked at the shattered remains of his zanpakuto clattering to the ground as his opponent just walked toward him. Rendered immobile the teen moved his gaze back to the man and mustered all the anger he had at the man._

_However the stranger just kept a stony expression, reddish-brown eyes staring into the teen's brown orbs; ''And how do you expect to do anything now, boy? Your weapon is destroyed, you no longer have the means to fight me and even when you did you stood no chance against me. Yet you still persist to strive to protect those you care for even going against someone like me.'' he said making the teen push against the restraint of the arrow's pinning him to the building thus further damaging his body._

_Yet the crooked smirk stretching his face was all the man saw, the teen's brown eyes glowed with blue spiritual power as the whites of his eyes started to change and and tendrils of black spiritual power started to encroach he whites of his eyes. His brown orbs were starting to flash from brown to a ruthless gold._

_''Even if you destroy my weapon, I will punch you and should you tear off my arms I will kick you, if you should tear off my legs I will tear out your throat with my teeth! I will do everything I have to in order to end your life! I swear on my pride to kill you even if I have to delve into the **embrace of darkness itself!**''_ _the teen shouted with his voice becoming deeper at the end._

_Yet the man kept his emotionless expression for a few seconds before a small challenging smirk not unlike the teen's own stretched his face, a glow of anxiety flashed in his eyes. Leaning down the man stared the teen in the face and spoke._

_''Then I await for you to try the next time we meet, **My Son**...''_

**Real World**

Slowly a pair of brown eyes creaked open, the stranger soon found himself sitting in a chair, looking around himself he saw the other passengers aboard the same aircraft as himself was talking amongst themselves or some others were sound asleep. He ignored this in favor to look to his window to see the outside. What he saw brought a small smile to his face as he overlooked the town he had long ago left behind.

His birthplace...

_''Attention all passengers we will be landing in Karakura Town in no less then 5 minutes so please keep seated until we are safely landed! That is all!''_

Noting this the man closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, how long had it been since he'd been here? 4? 5? 6? Six year's since he was here in Karakura. Six year's since he had left all he cherished behind and six years since that _incident_ and he briefly wondered how things have changed since then. How was the others? How was his mother doing? How was his little sister's doing without him?

A flash of a small orange haired girl crying in his arms the day he left flickered in his mind before he shook it away.

_'I had no other choice...'_

But now as he looked at his hands he clenched them causing his knuckles to pop and he felt the distinctive prickle of his nails piercing his flesh. However he didn't care for he was back...

And this time he was ready for what was to come...

It was 30 minutes later the man came outside of the airport walking toward his designated taxi, and now in the bright sunlight revealed himself to the others. Passing men and women alike gained him some strange stares and some appraising looks from women even.

For he was a tall man standing a 6'4 on even footing, having a well developed stance with himself walking with a balanced step that some found a bit frightening with how balanced he looked. The air he carried amongst himself was one of pride, but not so much as arrogance, but pride in himself and a sort of authority one could not help, but want to bow as if they were in the presence of a Noble.

Appearance wise he had a fiery shade of orange hair which seemed a tad dark, but nonetheless bright to those that looked at him. His hair fell past his neckline and to his shoulder-blades while the rest covered his ears and the bangs fell loosely around his brown orbs. His hair spiked up slightly, but not so much as it did in his younger days and was more tame then before. His face was angular and sharp with not a shred of baby fat that once plagued him in his youth, a chiseled face if anyone ever saw one with his mouth closed and face set in a calm uninterested expression. Yet the growing facial hair was evident as the man showed a light stubble of orange hair growing on his face which was neatly trimmed to make himself look more clean, but this only pronounced his features more so then ever.

The man's clothes consisted of a black suit with a deep blue undershirt with a black tie, he had it buttoned up to only reveal this much of himself though. Below he wore black slacks with a black dress shoes. Held in hand was his suitcase of his essentials and the other was a duffle bag of his essentials which was slung over his shoulder.

Walking to the taxi he placed his suitcase and duffle bag in the trunk of the car and got inside and once situated he was asked where he would like to go and he answered with a simple reply.

''To the Kurosaki Clinic''

**Karakura Town-Kurosaki Clinic**

If one could describe Masaki Kurosaki's life right now it could only be exclaimed as fulfilled, she had a happy family, a loving husband, adorable children of her own. Yes she truly did have a life she always wanted, she smiled lovingly at her two youngest daughters Yuzu and Karin fighting over the remote to the T.V and husband Isshin screaming and grinning like an idiot as he tried and failed to get the attention of his two daughters.

But as she loved this sight her eyes strayed to her second eldests room where they softened considerably, ever since her first born child left their household Kairi had changed, she wasn't that innocent little girl who followed her bgi brother around everywhere he went. His leaving had scarred her the most and at times Masaki felt it was partly her fault that he left to begin with. It was heart wrenching to see him go and it was only through her friends and the support of her family that helped her daughter, Kairi, if only a little bit. Yet Masaki always knew Kairi grieved every night of not having her brother back in his household. Yuzu and Karin were far too young to remember much of her first born, but they had memories of him and pictures of him just before he left her little nest.

But the situation with her eldest daughter was something that worried Masaki very much, Kairi looked up to her older brother, she adored him and always wanted to be just like him, but Masaki didn't see anything wrong with that in fact she found it cute. Her older brother was good at almost anything he put his mind to and was always protective of the family. What she did find troubling was that she idolized him the point that she beat up anyone that so much as insulted her brother's name her anger was so intense that those that so much as insulted him would be in the hospital for months on end.

It was thanks to Kisuke a friend of Isshin's that matter's like those were always settled without charges being pressed against Kairi for assault and battery.

That was another thing Kairi seemed to inherit from her brother his legendary temper...

Going up the staircase Masaki let her eyes drift to the room at the end of the hallway beside Kairi's. It was a room that had been locked and forever closed since the day of his leaving for it was the room of her firstborn. No one so much as dared to go into the room; in Karin and Yuzu's case they didn't want to mess with anything of their older brother's things the brother they could barely remember and Kairi just didn't go near it at all.

Walking up to the door she sighed when she put her hand against the door it was 6 years since he left and it felt as if the whole world have moved so much slower without him.

But as fate would have it Masaki and the world of the Kurosaki Family was about be ruptured...

**Ding!**

The the doorbell rung quickly she turned off the vacuum and came downstairs bypassing her family wrestling on the couch she grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Only for her eyes to widen, instantly her whole body was sent into a trembling mess as her eyes roamed up the person infront of her. From his black dress shoes and black slacks her eyes went up to a face she hadn't seen for six years.

''Oh my...God..'' was all she could utter

The man let a small smile stretch his face as his warm brown eyes fell on her.

''I'm home...Kaa-san''

**Same Time-Street**

Kairi Kurosaki wanted to scream and _loud_, she glared at nothing in particular with a small scowl of frustration on her face as she walked alongside her newest _friend._ A girl a little smaller then herself with black hair and blue eyes who had a monotone expression on her face, like her the girl was also wearing a school uniform which came from her school.

Yet this girl was the cause to her growing frustration, this small petite girl had changed her entire world in just a matter of a few days! First her home was attacked by a monster which she soon found out was a hollow, but thankfully her family was okay. Then this girl trying to defeat the hollow was bested and the only to save her family was to take the girls power as her own and to kill the monster which she did just to protect her family. She thrusted the sword into her chest and took the power to protect them from the hollow.

But she thought it to only be a dream when she woke up the next morning, but when she got to school it had been infact not a dream. It all actually happened and now she finds out that she is being tasked with the girls duty as a shinigami to patrol Karakura Town and take out any hollows that appear.

_Joy_...

Good thing she split up with Tatsuki and Orihime before then or things would have gotten a whole lot more difficult for her.

Still as she eyed the girl Rukia Kuchiki she called herself was making this harder for her every step of the way and whats more she had to bring her home while thinking of an excuse of who she was anyway.

She just hoped and prayed if there was any possible way her day could just get a tad bit better...

When Rukia said she had to go however she was gifted with a slight sense of relief before she got home and when she reached her home she walked up to the door and twisted the door knob and upon opening the door she spoke.

''Oi minna I'm home!'' she said now Kairi was expecting a lot of things when she opened the door. She expected the overly excited sight of her father shouting her name in joy and rushing at her in a vain attempt to give her a bear hug. She was expecting her sweet mother's loving smile when she first entered and even her little sisters greeting her.

However she wasn't expecting this...

She got a silence before she heard her father speak, but his voice was so different then before it was serious and short and it honestly made her freeze in place for a second.

''Kairi we're in the kitchen!''

Feeling a bit apprehensive she walked in closing the door behind her though she did note the new pair of shoes at the door way along with a duffle bag and suitcase as well. Quickly she took her shoes off and went towards the kitchen and when she entered she saw her entire family seated at the table. Her sisters seated at one side of the table, Yuzu holding a nervous expression as her eyes went to one side of the table before she looked back at her clammy hands and Karin was trying so hard to keep calm, but Kairi knew her young sister well and saw that she was trembling, but from what she didn't know.

Then she looked to her father and mother; she saw her mother who looked to have been crying from her red puffy eyes though she had a megawatt smile on her face that she hadn't seen for a very long time. She looked to her father who had his hands folded and creased over his face only to allow his usually carefree eyes now were completely serious, his gaze was directed infront of him at whom seemed to be the cause of this near suffocating tense atmosphere.

Gulping her eyes finally landed on the last person who seemed to be the cause of all the attention the first thing she saw was the deep blue shirt and black tie. Muscular arms on the table with two calloused hands held together. Her gaze went up and when they landed on the man's face she really thought her eyes would pop out and and at that moment Kairi actually lost her sense of balance when her gaze fell upon _that_ face and those warm brown eyes that seemed to glow when they looked back at her.

That's when she realized the man was looking back at her with a small smile on his face, but the clincher was his long slightly spiky fiery orange hair very much like her own, and it was that which made Kairi actually take a hesitant step forward as her bag fell from her limp arm hitting the floor with a soft thud. Her sisters looked at her with surprise when they saw their big strong onee-chan tearing up at the sight of the older man.

Smiling Ichigo broke the silence...

''You've grown Kairi...''

* * *

**End**

**And thus concludes the second chappy of King of Darkness! Cleared up what mistakes I could find and added in just some minor touches not much though.**

**Well that's about it, I'll probably finish the other chapters tomorrow. Gonna get some sleep.**

**Night!**


	3. The Pendulum Shifts

**And here's the third addition to King of Darkness! ^^ Surprise addition got it done over night...so...bloody tired! Z_Z**

**I've put in some finer details in this chapter so to, whats the word? Intensify some scenes. For those that have read TDKN's original chapters you may notice some changed details if you look hard enough.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 3: The Pendulum Shifts**

_''...Ichi-nii?''_ Kurosaki Kairi uttered once she saw through the man's older face and underneath was the face of her older brother smiling at her in the exact same way he did when she was younger.

Said orange haired man merely kept his smile in place as he gazed at his younger sister 6 years had done much for the young girl that used to always follow him around. The young girl that always stayed at his side asking him questions about school or how to fight. Truly Kairi was looking more like their mother as the years rolled by from the long wavy fiery orange hair and brown eyes.

He saw Kairi take a few steps forward, and in just a few seconds she was at his side and in spite of their families presence she let the tears fall. This came to a surprise to both Karin and Yuzu who looked up to their older sister who always seemed mature and protective of them. They had never seen her cry in their life's, and seeing tears fall from her face was something that blew them away. Then to add to the moment Ichigo raised a hand and put it on top of her head causing her eyes to widen at the familiar sensation from when she was a child go through her.

The feeling of her hair being ruffled affectionately, the way his fingers ran through her hair had always been a quirk she shared between her older brother. It was a sensation that both pleasant and fulfilling for it made her feel proud to have such a great brother and the only other person who had the same shade of hair as hers. Kairi looked through her teary eyes to see her elder brother giving her that same grin she'd only seen through her dreams.

''It's good to see you again Kairi, but let's catch up afterwards I'll even take you, Yuzu and Karin out, if Kaa-san and Tou-san don't mind?'' he asked getting a small nod from the two. However he did give his two younger sister's, Yuzu and Karin, whom he had held and rocked to sleep when they were but wee little newborns. The two girls snapped at attention and gave him surprised and nervous expressions which he reassured them with a smile causing the two to avert their gaze.

It wasn't that they were uncomfortable, but they were just extremely nervous about meeting him. They were only told about him from their mother and father and stories about him from their Big sister, but to actually meet him was something both looked forward to, but at the same time felt extremely nervous about.

When Kairi gave a stiff nod with her hair shadowing her eyes he gave a nod back before she took her seat beside him. With that settled Ichigo turned his attention back to his parents and spoke.

''Now you wished to know where I've been and I have been doing for the past 6 years, well I'll tell you.'' he said getting expectant looks from them all and a surprised look from Kairi. Yet her surprise grew when his smile was wiped from his face and was replaced with a monotone expression.

''The day I left, I traveled to Britain and from there I enlisted in a program that would help me for room and board and would supply me with funds needed to keep me afloat cause I was not about to trouble you all with my problems. In exchange I was to attend to an Academy specifically dedicated to teaching education to all international students from around the globe. I studied there for about 3 years and after graduating I enlisted in the Army Reserve for a whole year. Afterwards I went to College and gained my Bachelors Degree in Teaching and spent the rest of my time traveling the Northern Continent learning from other schools and classes.'' he said to the shock to those around him, but he continued before anyone could interrupt.

''Then when I officially gained my license I decided to come back home to teach at Karakura High School. Not only is it because its in my home town, but its near my family. I've been gone far too long from you all and I must make up for lost time.'' he said causing his sisters eyes to widen and his mother albeit still in shock to smile in pride at how far her son has come. Isshin however just kept his dead stare on Ichigo for a few seconds which said orange haired man returned in kind.

Before the proverbial bomb exploded...

''YAHOOOO! MY SON HAS FINALLY MADE IT IN LIFE I WAS AFRAID HE WAS GONNA BECOME A RECLUSE HERMIT!'' he shouted abruptly standing causing the chair to fly back as he shouted to the heavens within his home. Thus he never saw the twitch from Masaki's eyebrow or Karin face palming herself. Then a shadow came behind him with glowing red eyes.

Then a fist came flying..

**BAM!**

''Shut up Dad and let Ichi-nii finish his story!'' Kairi shouted standing above her father who was on the ground with a giant bump on his head with anime tears coming down his face.

''UWAAAAH! Masaki-chan our daughter is so mean to me!'' Isshin cried and crawled pitifully to Masaki's side who sighed at her husbands antics as she pat him on the head.

Kairi just looked off to the side only for it to be a mistake when she saw Ichigo looking at her with an amused glow in his eyes. For some reason that caused her cheeks to just _burn _a nice shade ofcrimson before she looked away.

Then abruptly Isshin stood up seemingly fine from kairi's attack as his bump somehow magically healed itself. Than with a serious expression he pointed his finger at the ever so calm Ichigo and spoke with an even more serious tone than before.

''Now I only have one question for you, my son'' here he paused for dramatic effect

_''Have you become a Man?''_ he suggested slyly with a wiggle of his eyebrows and you can imagine the effect of what this had on the family.

THIS time Masaki's twitch was visible alongside an angry knot throbbing from her forehead, Karin just let her face hit the table as she covered the ever so innocent Yuzu's ears. Kairi however was the strangest case as her face went red at what her father said and her gaze swept slowly to her unresponsive brother before she looked away as her cheeks burned blood red at this point.

Ichigo though just he held not a single expression on his face, but his stony eyes fell on Isshin and soon...they narrowed.

Poor Isshin never saw it coming...

**BAM! CRASH!**

If Kairi's punch did any damage it paled in comparison to what her brother did or could do cause before Isshin could even blink Ichigo was already infront of him, but his whole hand was gripping his entire face. His hand gripped Isshin's face so hard the man started to squirm while Ichigo's face just kept up a calm facade even as man-handled the former Captain and Shiba Head.

His eyes however showed a glint that brought a chill down Isshin's spine and if he wasn't a being over centuries old he would have outright lost control of his bladder right than in there due to fear.

''I see you haven't changed that much dear Tou-san, but let me remind in case you forgot you are in the presence of ladies. Two of which are still to young to even know of this so I will not let you continue to corrupt them and God knows what you have said to Kairi so let's make this quite clear. Don't. Ever. Speak. Of. This. Matter. Again, am I understood?'' Ichigo said and to further establish his words.

He gripped harder until his knuckles popped.

For Isshin it felt as if the entire planet's pressure was constricting down all around him and it was incredibly painful, and maybe it was due to the pressure, but he swore he saw an evil demonic phantom hovering over Ichigo's body with a ghastly smile in place. To his growing horror the apparition began to take form and mold itself into a shape that resembled something akin to a demon. A horned face of a Devil grinning down at him with blood pouring through it's teeth and eyes.

Okay...now he could feel his control beginning to slip!

''Mfugh! Mfugh!'' Isshin nodded erratically before his eyes started to roll back due to the combination of pain and traumatizing fear flooding his brain. Taking pity on the man, Ichigo released his monstrous grip causing Isshin to drop into a heap on the floor as drool escaped his mouth while his eyes resembled swirls.

Watching the scene Masaki felt a sense of the past rushing to her when Ichigo was in his younger days always getting fights with Isshin before ending comically in the end with her and Kairi watching in the background. It was a nice scene to see again only with less physical means and more psychological means.

Kairi was again truly impressed at how her brother was always able to tame her father and in such a manner, but this time it was different. It was as if he had scared her father to the point he would do as commanded or suffer a fate worse then death. She wondered if he would teach her what he did.

Yuzu was scared for her father's condition, but it seemed to be okay if her mother was just smiling at the scene and her big sister was giving a smirk at it as well.

Karin could only say one thing as her eyes went from her father on the floor, to her Older brother then to her sister.

''Impressive, now I see where you learned to be so scary Onee-chan'' not really caring of the pain inflicted upon her father she seen it happen per usual from Kairi doing damage to him and god help him when her kaa-chan got a hold of him.

''Well'' Ichigo stated as he looked toward his kaa-chan which his eyes quickly softened, ''This was one hell of a Family reunion'' he said causing her smile.

Turning his attention to his sisters he gave them a smile, ''Well girls how bout we go out for a bit? I'll take you where ever you girls want to go, my treat.'' hearing this the girls eyes lit up and before he knew it Yuzu and Karin were out the door followed by Kairi who kept giving glances to her brother before she went through the door.

As they left Masaki stood up from her chair and smiled at the last two of the family, ''Well I'm gonna head off to my annual Book Club meeting so you two place nice now okay? And Sochi please bring your sister's back before 7 okay?'' she said getting a nod from her eldest son.

''You have my word and do be careful kaa-san.'' Masaki smiled, it seemed that her sochi's usual protective behavior hasn't changed in the least. But than that's what defined him at the very core of his being, a man that at his very core protected his loved ones from anything. Nodding she left the room to gather her things.

Then just as she left a tension entered the kitchen as Isshin rose from the floor his goofy expression wiped from his face and was replaced with one of extreme seriousness. His eyes were stony as they fell on the man infront of him as he stared at the back of his head with extreme scrutiny which was not usually seen in the man.

''You certainly know how to put up an act don't you, Ichigo?'' he said and said Kurosaki merely turned his head to the side and glanced his way. His brown eyes just a minute ago full of life and joy were gone and replaced with a cold stone glaze. His brown eyes were filled with nothing, but an empathetic cold edge.

''We all have our parts to play Isshin, I am no different as are you. I've had six years to know what my part is in this twisted game that is called Destiny. Yet there was truth in what I've said it is very good to see them again.'' he said which Isshin just gave a small nod.

''True after all you did leave at a very bad time; Yuzu and Karin were still too young to really remember you, Kairi was still adjusting after that _incident_ and Masaki was still shaken up because of it.'' he said only of his eyes to widen when he saw Ichigo's to flicker to a emotionless azure and before he even realized it Ichigo was infront of him staring him dead in the eye black meeting a glowing cruel azure.

''Don't you dare speak another word on that day, on that night you almost let both Kairi and Kaa-san die, and for what? Afraid of alerting Soul Society to your presence? If so you are a bigger coward then I first realized if you're afraid of a mediocre organization that can't keep their own men under control and is ruled by a bunch of stuck up nobles that haven't picked up a fucking sword in their entire life's.'' he said before turning around as Isshin looked down in shame knowing Ichigo's words were right on the mark.

''What you say is true and my apologies will never heal the scar that was left on that night, but just know I still to this day regret my hesitance that night. I apologize, I shouldn't have brought that up; you nearly exposed yourself to protect them something I didn't have the courage to do. I may have lost my power, but I still had enough to take out the likes of Grand Fisher, but still I...hesitated and that is a regret that will stay with me till the end of my days.'' he said and Ichigo could feel the man spoke the truth, the sorrow and deep rooted regret was evidence enough for that.

However that didn't change anything, that night had been something that changed his life and not in a way he would have wanted, but it was either he jump in...or Kairi and Masaki wouldn't be here today.

''True, and I probably don't have much room to talk I did leave you all for 6 years. Karin and Yuzu don't remember me and I've missed so much just to drop off the radar.'' he said as he gazed as a family portrait. Isshin just kept his gaze on the man who now held a somber expression on his face and sighed.

''We both know you had no other choice in the matter; if you hadn't left we would have had the attention of not only Soul Society, but Aizen and whatever forces he's been mounting up _and_ the _Vandenreich. _Having all three forces coming down on Karakura was something we had to avoid...you had no choice Ichigo so don't let it get to you.''

Ichigo just kept his gaze on the portrait just before he looked back to Isshin.

''You may be correct, but this is why I've come back I will deal with all of these problems myself; Soul Society, Aizen and the Vandenreich...I won't let them lay single finger of those I care for. I laid down my life once for them and I shall do so again.'' he said while his hand roamed the portrait and rested on Kairi's face.

Isshin closed his eyes and just accepted it at that, he could feel Ichigo had made his choice and would go down that road without hesitation.

He just hoped it wouldn't lead to what he feared the most...

**Beep! Beep!**

Suddenly they heard a ringing sound and Isshin watched as Ichigo fished out a Cell phone and when he flicked his finger on the touch screen it must have been a Text message.

He waited a few seconds as his curiosity built up and when Ichigo sighed and put away his phone he asked.

''What was that?'' turning his gaze to Isshin; Ichigo shrugged before he turned toward door and started to walk away. Leaving behind just a few words that left Isshin doing a very good impression of a fish.

''My Contractor, my house has been built and furnished and sent me the go ahead to move in, so I need to finish some more paperwork before its done. It's a good thing I had this pre-planned before I came back, neh?'' he finished with a lazy wave behind him.

Opening the front door he left the room missing Masaki who watched him leave with concerned brown eyes boring into his back.

_'Sochi has changed, his soul...its no longer bright and warm...it's just...cold and dark...just...just like **his**'_

That thought scared her to the point it brought a chill to her spine.

**3 Hours Later**

If Karin or Yuzu ever felt nervous around their older brother than any part of it was completely and utterly destroyed after the three hours they spent with him. When they first left the house he had suggested theylead him to where they wanted to go and he would pay for it all. It was to this that the two went directly to their favorite Ice cream store and bought the most expensive thing on the menu. Yuzu was hesitant at first not wanting to waste his money, but he just gave a reassuring smile and she just gave in at the sight and got the same thing as her maternal twin Karin.

It didn't stop there cause as they were heading to the arcade Karin looked toward the Soccer field and after remembering all the times of how her Older Brother was so good at sports challenged him to a game. Something that Kairi just guffawed at.

Predictably Karin was soundly defeated when Ichigo had beaten her at every inch, but always kept giving her tips and pointers to where she could improve her skill. So she was grateful even if her pride was a little hurt at being beaten at the one sport she loved the most she knew she wouldn't have gotten as good as she did during her brief game with Ichigo then she would in months if not for the advice she got from her Older Brother.

For Yuzu she wanted to learn more about her mysterious Older Brother and what it was like living in London, curious as she was she was awed at what he did and done. What the people overseas did in their time and was even a little bit excited at what he did while living up in in the Britain. She learned that he had tried all their different varieties of food and beverages to seeing many tourist attractions such as the Great Sandringham House privately owned by the Royal Family. The Stonehenge, the Big Ben Clock Tower, Windsor castle and even the York Minister!

It made her realize that her brother had seen some great things and she wished to see what he'd seen, but she was also awed by the fact her brother had become an important figure while up in britain, to be become a teacher was just...inspiring for her.

She hoped to become like him some day and when she announced such a comment she gained a chuckle from him before he ruffled her hair affectionately before he said she could become anything she wanted to if she set her mind to it.

Overall the three hours the two spent with heir brother was both needed and educational for the two young girls and when they reached home both had given him a hug before they went into the house leaving both Kairi and Ichigo alone outside the front door. This left the two in a comfortable silence before Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and he sensed Kairi's silence. Her restraint being kept in check only because of her need to not so anything in public, but Ichigo cared not for such trivial things.

She needed this more than he did and he wouldn't let her keep her emotions bottled up any longer.

''Go ahead Kairi, it's okay...'' he said, his words carrying over to the silent teenager who kept her head down. His words easily broke the last of her defenses and shattered the dam that held back what she's bottled up for so long. She took a step and another before breaking into a mad dash which Ichigo saw and turned around as she came running toward him.

And she lunged...

Six years of total suppressed emotion was released in this single burst as Kairi dove into the arms of her Older Brother. _No,_ not just her brother; her idol, her Role Model, her best friend, the one person she could truly talk to and spill out every secret, every problem she ever had he was the one she would come to. The shoulder she could lean on when she was at her lowest and the one she could cry on when she was in despair. Tear's fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms fiercely around his abdomen. Putting her face close to his chest she let herself whisper desperately into the fabric of his clothing.

_''Please...Please kami...don't let this be another dream...please don't let this be an attempt to torture me...Please let this be real.''_

Her words struck a deep chord in Ichigo, truly if there was one he was the closest to it was Kairi. After all he'd been there when she was born, helped raise her, feed her and cloth her when she was just a babe. He remembered the time when he was nervous of just holding her when she was just a newborn. He remembered the little girl that used to follow him around, calling him Onii-chan and trying to copy his movements when in Dojo practice.

And now as he looked down at her he could see that same little girl had grown up to be the 15 year old orange haired woman crying in his arms, thinking this a dream, a nightmare made from the hallucinations of her mind just to torture her. How long had she had these dreams? How long have they been coming? _How long had they been plaguing her mind and tortured her like this?!_

_'She's been hurting since the day I left...I'm so sorry Kairi...'_

Running his hand through her hair he let out a sigh as he pulled her closer and she responded in kind by snuggling deeper into his chest. Staring out into the sunset he could feel her pain and knew that making her better was the only option that would make this day better. So letting her cry into his chest he spoke into her ear.

''Don't worry anymore Kairi...I'm not going anywhere anymore, if you want to come see me, you can see me anytime you want. I will always be here and I'm not going anywhere else. I promise you this Kairi and nothing in this world or the next will make me change my mind, so dry those tears ok?'' the seconds flew by before her muffled cries lessened and soon became sniffles and he was treated to her looking up at him through her red puffy eyes.

''_Promise?''_ Kairi never sounded so desperate, no one not even her friends or family would have ever heard her sound or look so desperate in their entire life's. Yet here and now with the most important person in her life at her side again she needed the reassurance that he would indeed be with her and never go away again.

She was answered when he brought his hand from her hair and moved a strand away before he kissed her forehead which caused her eyes to widen and her cheek to go bright red in a blush as he pulled back and gave her a smile.

''I swear on my life and to you, I will never leave you again although I won't be living here anymore.'' he said and before she could speak he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in her hands. Looking down she saw a few numbers and letters.

''This is my address to my new home its not far from here so if you ever wish to come visit me you're always welcome at my door. Even then I will be seeing you at school so there's no cause for concern, I won't be leaving this town again I just won't be living in the same house anymore, okay?''

She gave a slow nod and with a smile he pat her head and turned away.

''Now Kairi I gotta go, got to finish up a few things around town before I go home on that paper is my number call me if you need anything, but for now go inside and get some sleep. I would imagine today has been very hectic for you and all. Tell Kaa-san and Tou-san I've went home so no need to cook dinner for me as well. I'll see you at School tomorrow okay?'' he said which Kairi gave another nod with her face was shadowed by her long orange bangs.

Satisfied Ichigo watched her go into the house before he started walking away however he stopped to turn to see a certain raven haired blue eyed Kuchiki around the corner. Her eyes went wide in shock when she found that she had been caught and even more so when her gaze connected with Ichigo's.

Her eyes began to dilate when she saw the unquenchable fury flashed beneath his brown orbs, smoldering amber orbs pierced through her and froze her completely in place. Thus, Rukia Kuchiki, was left completely frozen in place with an overwhelming sense of fear flooding every morsel of her being as Ichigo passed her by seemingly ignoring her altogether.

"_It's not nice to eavesdrop, Kuchiki-san...''_

Her eyes widened at what he aid, but she dared not even move a muscle as Ichigo vanished from behind her and it would only be a few minutes later that she was able to regain the ability to breathe again.

All the while Ichigo headed back home for he had much to do...

**Midnight-Ichigo's Home**

Sitting in his chair staring out over the balcony of his new home Ichigo in just a black robe looked up into the sky as he let the cool night wind blow across his face. He gazed out at the stars which twinkled in the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment just enjoy the cool sensation he let the full moon's rays fall upon him and in doing so he let out a small smirk.

For memories of his true goal began to resurface and in doing so a bitter chuckle ripped out from within him. ''This time...it will be I...who will crush you beneath my feet...''

Pulling out his Cell Phone he scrolled through his contacts and dialed, putting the phone to his ear he waited.

_''….Hello?'' _a feminine voice answered, a voice that brought a smile to his face.

''…It's me'' he responded in kind and he could hear a small gasp of surprise before she spoke again her voice trembling just ever so slightly over the phone.

_''...Taicho? How are you?''_ he could hear her voice and it made him chuckle yet his heart began to swell when he heard the woman's voice. The deep respect and longing only made it more apparent of his relationship with the woman.

''I'm quite fine but, what have I told you? It's fine to call me what you really want when we are alone.'' he said only to get a heavenly chuckle from the other side.

_''True, but you are still myTaicho and I cannot simply disregard common military courtesy that easily.''_ she said which made Ichigo smile at the woman's choice of words.

''I haven't been your official Taicho in over 3 year's now and yet you persist...that's just like you...anyway..._its time _so please if you would?'' he asked

_''….I see you made it then, I will be there shortly...you can expect me there in no less then 3 days, I just hope you can stay alive till then.''_ she said and this time he smirked beneath the light of the moon as he heard her challenging yet teasing tone.

''I will, do keep yourself out of trouble as well, until then My lovely Queen of War.'' he said which the woman responded in kind.

_''Until then my beloved Heika.''_

Hanging up Ichigo pocketed his phone and closed his eyes.

''Hm, seems the next few days are gonna be entertaining indeed...''

* * *

**There we go with the third addition to King of Darkness!**

**Now for those that have read TDKN's original chapters you may have seen some of the changes I made this chapter more than I did the last two. However the last 4th chapter should have the most changes...possibly. Maybe. ?_?**

**Anyway, would love feedback on what you guys and or gals think.**

**BTW I added a link on my profile for a description of Kairi if you want to have a better way to see her as.**

**Now I'm out!**

**Heika: **_(Majesty)_


	4. Setting in Motion

**Annnnd here's the last of TDKN's chapters. I've done some work and spruced up a few things not much besides the battle. After this chapter I'll be working on the next installment along with my other stories!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The King of Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Setting in Motion**

Kurosaki Ichigo was not amused

Not. At. All.

Nay he was not even close to amused, infact it was the opposite he was downright disappointed today was the day he would go to Karakura Highschool to fill in for his new job. He woke up bright an early took a shower, shaved and ate breakfast got dressed and left his new home for the Educational institute.

But along the way he was plagued with the ever annoying elements that made him remember why he absolutely _loathed_ Karakura Town when he was younger. The Thug's, the outcasts of social society that stalked the street's like an encroaching disease, punks skateboarding and walking the streets with no cause for concern for other people in their way. He would have imagined that the last 6 years the Police Force would have cleaned up the streets by now, but he was wrong on that account.

He even caught a few lurking behind him trying in attempt to mug him which he just shook his head. After taking care of them he went about his way to the school only now he had another problem. Glancing to his left he saw a small black cat with familiar golden eyes walking alongside him on the street glancing at him all the while. He caught the cat the first time when he left his home sitting calmly on the walls built around most of the houses in town just staring at him with those ever so familiar golden orbs.

He knew who it was and he just had to roll his eyes for it seemed Isshin just couldn't keep his mouth shut for even a day. He remained impassive even as the cat jumped onto his shoulder where he automatically scratched it under the chin causing it to give a pleasant purr.

''Good to see you again Yoruichi, hows it been for the last six years?'' he whispered causing one of the cats eyes to creak open to glance his way.

**''Oh the usual, Kisuke being a complete baka with his over the top experiments, Tessai's is the usual and me well I've been fine but to be honest its been a little boring without you here Ichigo-kun.''** here the cat rubbed its head against his face causing him to smirk. It seemed Yoruichi hadn't changed with being so affectionate with him.

''I see...'' he mumbled before Yoruichi pawed at his forehead and he glanced up to see her gold eyes baring back at him. **''By the way, when will you come visit us? Kisuke's been asking for you, saying something about testing a few of his experiments again. Plus, I wanna play tag with you again~'' **her voice changed to one Ichigo was much more familiar with. It was much more womanly, filled with a tone of teasing that he had come to expect from the Shihōin princess.

Giving a slight huff he rolled his eyes and answered in kind, ''Well for the crazy Urahara I'll just say hi and not much else. I'd rather not be pulled into one of his crazy schemes and wake up the next day missing a limb...or gaining an extra one.'' he said with a frown as memories of the bucket hat wearing scientist flashed in his mind. The man was decent enough, however he had a keen intellect that he had yet to see be matched by none besides only one other person and one of the more shadowy type of people he's met. Kisuke had his quirks and Ichigo would rather not be pulled into them when he was creating something again...it always ended up blowing up in his face.

Yoruichi just gave a meow of understanding as people passed them, but Ichigo knew she understood what he meant.

''As for playing tag? Well I suppose I can but I warn you now _I'm not like I used to be 6 years ago._'' he said in a tone that made Yoruichi's eyes widen. This was not a tone she had come to expect from Ichigo, his tone hinted at a sort of playfulness and yet a mysterious confidence that made the her shiver in anticipation. Glancing down at Ichigo their eyes met for the longest time any sort of playfulness gone for the moment as Yoruichi tried to search within Ichigo's brown at what could have changed her favorite strawberry.

_'He used to be so hesitant to playing tag with me and he was so stuck up about my teasing back than. But now...it's as if he's done a complete 360 and he's the one that's doing the teasing. What could have changed him so much?'_

Deciding to play his game she gave the equivalent of a challenging smirk before licking Ichigo's cheek. **''Oh, we'll see how much you've changed and grown **_**I-chi-go**_**~''**

The apricot haired Kurosaki easily resisted her tone and just kept a smirk in place. Scratching Yoruichi under the chin easily reduced her to pudding in his hands. ''We shall see Neko-chan, now it's been nice to see you again Yoruichi, but can we talk later? I have to get to the school for my new job.'' he said with a chuckle causing the cat to give the equivalent of a pout before it jumped off his shoulder.

**''What's your job anyway?''** she was very curious to what he was doing as Isshin only told them that Ichigo was back but never let out any specifics and she was wanting to know what her favorite little strawberry was doing with his life.

His answer though would have her laughing her sexy ass off when she got back to the shop at sheer the irony of it all.

''A teacher.'' he replied bluntly as he walked away while she, Yoruichi was left doing a very good impression of a goldfish as she watched him go.

When he reached the school gates Ichigo looked upon the educational institute and from seeing it on the outside it didn't look that impressive compared to the ones he saw in London. A bit small all things considered but he just couldn't really compare the academy he went to, to this cause that just wasn't fair. He chuckled as memories from _that_ academy came to mind. He didn't doubt any other Academy could compare with the academy he went to.

For it was oh so much more than just a place to learn...

Shaking his head of those memories he walked in deciding to get the day started by visiting the principal. He may have been accepted into the School itself but he needed to _speak_ with the principal concerning a particular class arrangement.

**Classroom**

Kairi didn't know what it was but for some reason she felt a cold chill go down her spine. Last night after Ichigo left the house she was treated to the sight of her little sister's content faces who seemed very happy after meeting their older brother. However she noticed that her father seemed very serious before she spotted her mother looking more somber than she's ever seen her before.

However she was surprised when she went to bed only to be bombarded by the sight of Rukia Kuchiki sliding open her closet door and quickly asking her thousands of questions per second. It seemed the shinigami had found out that the man visiting the house was her older brother and to her, meaning Kairi's, shock was excited to know all the information about her brother. She learned that Rukia too had a 'Nii-sama' but she had left it at that and the girl just kept pestering her throughout the night.

It was so damned _annoying_...

Come to think of it she looked to her friends particularly Tatsuki and Orihime. She hadn't told the two that her brother had come back home which was something she would need to remedy lest she be on the receiving end of Tatsuki's anger. Cause when they were children both girls had met him, Tatsuki through dojo practices and Orihime because Ichigo had been a friend of her brother, Sora. It was Ichigo who had taught her and Tatsuki who came over usually how to fight with basic Martial arts which caused Tatsuki to see her brother, believe it or not, as her Sensei.

As for Orihime, Ichigo had been friends with her brother at the time and on the way from school he witnessed her being harassed by other kids and scared them off. Calling in advance he brought her to the Clinic where she met Kairi and they hit it off pretty quickly but she always knew that Orihime had quickly warmed up to him and looked up to him and stated once from her wild imagination that he was like a Superhero or Guardian.

Still to the topic at hand Kairi would rather not be on the receiving end of Tatsuki's anger or Orihime's dreaded puppy eyes and pout face either of those two was just a one shot kill for sure.

However that sudden chill came back in full force when she and the rest of the class heard a knock come from the door.

_Knock Knock!_

Misato Ochi the classes sensei quirked an eyebrow before halting in her lesson as she spoke.

''Come in!''

When the door opened Kairi really thought at that moment her heart was going to burst and her eyes roll out of her skull. Cause in came the very reason as to why she went stiff as a board and her skin go completely pale, she could already feel the classes silence as a sign of the worse had yet to come. For it was her brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, came in decked out in his suit from yesterday only now he had a clean shave, his suit was unbuttoned revealing his deep blue undershirt, black leather belt and black tie. His hair ruffled with each step he took while in one hand he carried a black carrying case and another a slip of paper.

Misato Ochi was just as confused as the rest of her class though as the orange haired man came up to her with a pleasant smile. His voice seemed to echo in the classroom when it fact he just spoke in a light fashion as he uttered an apology towards Misato as he handed her the slip of paper.

''Apologies for the interruption but principal-san sent me down here it will only take a moment so please read the paper if you don't mind.'' his words got Ochi to look down at the piece of paper and read its contents to herself.

_''Dear Ochi-sensei_

_This man before you was the one our School Board told us about before hand we all had a faculty meeting concerning this person. Well this man is the new Teacher at the school but in place of agreement he is to attend your class as the assistant Sensei._

_This is not up for debate and is final._

_Kochiwa Mizuki, Principal_

Furrowing her eyebrows she looked up to the man who was the rumored teacher to be transferred here. Shrugging she gave a smile back to her fellow sensei and nodded.

''I see then let me address the class.'' getting a nod from him she turned to the very silent but also very confused class.

''Okay students it would seem we have a new addition to the School Staff and our Classroom. He's traveled very far from the land Britain to be a part of our faculty here. So if you would sir give us your name?'' she said not expecting the total shit storm that was about to commence.

Ichigo just chuckled at Ochi which caused her to gain a confused look before he turned to the class, ''Hello students my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and from today onwards I will be your assistant Sensei it will be a pleasure to teach you all until I see you graduate from this fine establishment. Please treat me well.'' finishing with a slight bow he came back up only to see Ochi looking at him with utter shock and the class looking from him to his now little sister who was trying her best to slide under her desk.

''KUROSAKI!?''

**Few Hours Later-Rooftop**

''You had better have a good and I do mean a very perfectly good reason as to why you didn't tell us your brother, my sensei was back Kairi_-chan_'' Tatsuki said with a vein throbbing on her forehead with a sickly sweet smile on her face. She and Orihime had literally dragged Kairi to the rooftop followed by their other friends and had her up against the wall. The young girl could only swear as the eyes of all her friends fell on her and the puppy eyes and pout from Orihime made her flinch.

_Shit!_

She just couldn't catch a break could she? And the way she saw Rukia giving her a mocking expression from behind her friends only made her all the more irritated!

''He came by yesterday after school I had no idea he came back until I got home. He returned until late yesterday and I was so caught up with his return that I forgot to tell you. Now let go of me Tatsuki!'' she replied before she pushed Tatsuki off her which the martial artist huffed as she glared at her childhood friend with a small glare.

''Still you could have called and told me...'' she muttered only to get a deadpan stare from Kairi.

''I didn't even know you had a brother until today...'' Chad said causing Kairi to look up toward the giant teenager. Sighing she just shook her head before sliding down against the wall.

''Well its not that I didn't want to tell you guys its just remembering my brother was hard for me. When he left home it wasn't on the best of terms. My brother and dad never saw eye to eye that much or as much as I can remember and I even recall a few arguments between the two when I was younger. The only thing that stopped things from getting violent was kaa-san but even then it escalated at times that my older brother would leave the house for hours at a time.'' she said, explaining to her friends who by now sat along side her hearing out what she had to say.

She could still remember those bad times when she was young, though the memory was foggy she knew her brother at the time got into some nasty verbal disputes with her father. Over matters that at the time went over her head because she was too young to understand what they were fighting about. Some fights led to some violent outbursts between the two and some had to be quelled by her mother, but it never did heal the wounds it left on the family.

To this day she had yet to figure out why her brother and her father got into so many fights, it went beyond the average problems a father and son should have. It almost seemed as if it something...personal.

However she was shaken by her trip down memory lane as Keigo jumped up and pointed at Tatsuki, '' And what's your connection to the scary Kurosaki-sensei?!'' he said which Kairi had a twitch in her eyebrow from what Keigo said about her brother but just let it slide. Tatsuki though just kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall into a heap on the roof as she just glared at him while a pink dust colored her cheeks.

''He was the reason I met Kairi when we were kids...and'' here she averted her gaze but the small smirk from Kairi caused her to fume at her childhood friend. ''…..He also taught me how to fight'' she finished quietly hoping she wasn't heard but unfortunately she was.

Keigo just stared at her in complete horror, reminiscing about the times she beat him to a pulp for acting like an idiot, and now her TEACHER was now their Sensei?!

Oh he must have been have been evil to kittens and puppies in a past life to deserve this kind of torture...

And Kairi just put her hand on Orhime's head ruffling her hair slightly, ''And she knows my brother cause back when she was younger she was being harassed by a bunch of idiots from junior high and Ichigo had come at that point and helped her out. He was friends with her brother Sora and brought her to our clinic where she met me and we became fast friends pretty quickly. However I think little hime here kind of looked up to my older brother from there on out.'' she said while Orihime blushed shyly.

Keigo just looked at the scene and muttered at how Kurosaki-sensei seemingly got the three Queens of their generation under his thumb. Chad just seemed to ponder of meeting the man himself as he seemed to be a respectable man if he was the one who taught Kairi all she knew. Mizuiro seemed to shrug but was a bit interested to meet the older brother of Kairi if what he heard was true then the man seemed to be an accomplished figure that three of his friends looked up to.

However in the mind of Rukia Kuchiki who heard everything she was thinking along different lines. The man known as Kurosaki Ichigo was for the lack of a better word an unknown. Just coming to town yesterday she had a very off feeling about the man but she kept those thoughts away back then in favor of bugging Kairi about him. However when she was caught spying on him from around the corner of the house she was under a gaze she hadn't felt in her long life as a Shinigami, a gaze that not even her nii-sama could manage.

It was just so full of _malice_, ruthless brutality and a cold merciless glaze of glowing azure that left her frozen on the spot before it vanished as he left her sight. Even then that night she was still shaking from his gaze as it made her feel as if her soul was trying to escape her gigai just to flee from that man altogether. If there was one thing she knew it was that the man known as Ichigo was an unknown element that seemed to be enveloped in a shroud of mystery. And an element without any origin was more often then not a dangerous one in her line of work.

He was a mystery that scared her down to her very core...and yet at the same time piqued her interest to make her yearn to learn about the man...

**Few Hours Later-Streets**

Ichigo sighed, it had been an hour since school let out and least to say he was a bit disappointed. Not in the school's curriculum oh no that was excellent but in how lenient they were concerning their lax leash they had on their more trouble making students. A few many times on his way out he caught a few harassing students and many ran when they saw him to avoid trouble. He even saw a few teachers that saw the same thing ignore it altogether and thus he could only think most of the teachers at the school were either ignorant assholes or just complete idiots altogether.

Not all were bad at least Misato Ochi was a dependable and competent teacher...

''Still perhaps I should take this issue to Principal-san?''

Then suddenly and without warning he stopped and turned his head to the west and his eyes narrowed when he felt the reiatsu of two beings with a very distinctive tint in their reiatsu arose from within his field of sensory.

Hollows...

''Oh? Now this is quite a surprise...best welcome our guests.'' with a slight step he vanished in a shunpo.

In the air oi the outskirts of Karakura, a garganta opened and out walked two figures, one was clearly a male with loose brown hair and a light goatee. Blue-gray eyes looked ahead of himself in a bored almost exhausted fashion. He like his companion was garbed in white clothing but vastly different. He wore a white jacket with dark outlines, wrapped around his waist was a black sash tied like a matador and a white hakama below his waist. Finally, on his feet was black socks and white sandals. However the strange thing was the skeleton like jaw bone around his neck like it was some form of necklace.

The second person was a female who held a very composed stance unlike her companion her seemed slouched as if he was exhausted or lazy to be there. She wore white clothing consisting of a white jacket with a variation of a high collar that was zipped up to cover the woman's face just above her nose while a good portion of it covered the top portion of her breasts. Her arms were held below her breasts keeping them supported as her emerald green eyes peered out into the living world with a monotone gaze. The woman had messy short gold hair that was in three braid locks that fell past her neckline.

But both held a similarity for they each held a weapon of sorts on their person; for the man it was a katana strapped at his hip while the woman held a sword strapped to her back in a horizontal hold. It looked like a normal sword only it was completely hollowed out in the middle with only the outer edges to be seen.

As the two walked out of the garganta they cast their gaze out to the city just a few miles out the man sighed tiredly, ''You mind telling me why we came out so far away from the city again Harribel?'' he asked the woman who just kept her gaze on the town but answered her companion either way.

''In case you forgot Starrk, we cannot risk exposing ourselves to Soul Society or the spiritually aware within the town itself. We cannot disobey Aizen-sama's orders and are out this far to only scout nothing more. It's a good thing Szyael's little object did its job in blanketing our reiatsu from the radars enough so that we wouldn't be detected.'' she replied in a monotone fashion.

The man called Starrk just gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head in a tired fashion. If only he had brought Lillynette it would have made things just a tad less boring.

''Oh now I wouldn't be so sure of that...'' a voice suddenly spoke from behind them causing their eyes to widen in mild surprise. Tensing the two turned to look behind them only to see a man standing in mid-air. Spiky orange locks ruffled in the wind as cold brown eyes stared back at them without a shred of fear while an emotionless expression marred his features. It was to their surprise a man wearing what looked like a business suit of sorts and sides from his unqiue shade of hair he seemed average.

Well besides the fact he was walking on air that is...

Narrowing her eyes Harribel coiled her muscles within her body, ready for a fight whilst Starrk kept his tired gaze on Ichigo with the slightest bit of interest.

''Ara? It would seem for all the trouble we were still found out'' here Starrk gave a yawn while Ichigo kept his gaze on the two with both hands in his pockets.

''You two technically aren't found out yet only I can sense you due to my unique sensory.'' he replied causing Harribel to narrow her eyes further on the man and for a moment she took the action to try and gauge the level of his reiatsu only for her eyes to scrunch up in irritation and confusion. Because as she tried to gauge his power she received something else.

Or it would be better to say she didn't feel anything.

_'What is this? I...I can't feel his reiatsu, but that can't be! Every spiritual entity exerts some form of reiatsu. But...this man...I can't sense anything from him! He's just...there...existing.' _Becoming incredibly tense at this the woman stood ready to fight even as her mind was sent tumbling into a whirlwind of confusion and anxiety from finding out this revelation. And from looking at Starrk she could see he felt the same thing from the growing interest in his eyes.

''And who are you? A shinigami?'' maybe it was on impulse but she always expected any resistance to be that of a shinigami. Yet imagine her surprise and that of Starrks when Ichigo gave a chuckle before the whites of his started to turn jet black whilst his brown iris's turned into a familiar shade of a sinister golden hue.

''Forgive me its just amusing when people suspect me to be a shinigami. Let me ask out of pure curiosity do you think me to be a Shinigami of the Gotei 13? If so then let me elaborate my dear _Arrancar._'' he said as his hollowfied eyes flashed from gold to an unholy crimson which greatly disturbed the two before he gave a cold smirk.

''I haven't nor shall I ever be a shinigami for that organization, I am my own man and I follow no one but myself, I am not bound by the laws of a corrupt society nor do I follow the laws of their _King_. Though I do not deny being a shinigami I deny the unspoken accusation that I am apart of Soul Society and the rest of their pathetic ilk.'' he said as his expression scowled in disgust. Freely expressing his distaste for the Seireitei without any fear for his life.

Warily the two Espada shared a glance if what the man said was true then he was an unknown and wasn't a part of their enemy. Yet he was an unknown element and when they saw those eyes they could feel a bit of confusion rise bubble up from within them cause those were the eyes of a hollow.

''Then exactly, _what are you?_'' Starrk asked with his eyes a bit more open then usual as his interest was piqued by this unknown being before him.

Harribel however narrowed her eyes slightly as she took a step forward, ''And are you an enemy to Aizen-sama?'' she asked to which Ichigo just kept up a calm facade even though his eyes glowed sinisterly and his smirk widened.

''Hm, well I suppose I could tell you, but where would the fun be in that? So instead why don't you two amuse me and maybe I will tell you, hm?'' he said and as expected Harribel was the first one to vanish in sonido and in her burst of hostility she never saw Ichigo's smirk turn downright predatory. But Starrk saw it and the sight made his skin _crawl_.

''Harribel stop!'' but it was too late as the woman appeared above Ichigo her weapon drawn and already in mid-swing.

**Clang!**

When she hit her target she expected blood to flow and to have relieved the man of his left arm from the shoulder down. What she didn't expect however was to feel as if she had hit a solid block of pure steel. Her eyes widened when she saw not only that her sword hadn't cut into the man's body it hadn't even breached into the fabric of his clothing.

Than her eyes widened when she felt the sensation of liquid falling from her hands and looking down her shock grew even more when she saw her own palms were bleeding.

And it was than she felt the atmosphere around her becoming a lot colder as a voice broke her from her shocked state. ''Truly are you this impatient? Or is it when Aizen is threatened that you feel the need to kill whoever opposes him? I thought Vasto Lorde's had honor, but it seems you attack like a trained _dog_ when your master threatened. _Pitiful._ Now then let me clarify for you _child_...'' Ichigo spoke with an emotionless tone. He slowly gripped Harribel's zanpakuto and lifted it off his shoulder with ease before he turned his shadowed gaze upon her.

And it was as if time itself stood still, for Harribel was stricken with an emotion she hadn't felt for so long, her body froze as her senses went completely haywire when she fell under this man's gaze. It was only her and him, her eyes staring back into his own and the whole world just stopped as her teal orbs stared back into a pair of blood red orbs that bespoke of something far more sinister than that of any predator hollow. His ruby red eyes enticed her, captured her and held her place. Emotions ran rampant through her body, conflicting within her as she was swept up in the moment of his demonic gaze. But the most dominant emotion she felt were relevant over all others.

She was feeling fear...

''_That I am not one to be trifled with..._'' his words were colder then the frozen tundra and seemed to stab into her very being. Before she even knew what happened she felt a searing pain on her face before she was sent flying. Luckily she caught herself skidding to a halt but she reached to her face only to wince when she felt the pain thrum Looking up she saw the man's outstretched hand and there she quickly theorized what had happened.

_'He was fast enough to catch me off guard and batted me away with only a hand? He got past my heirro, and it had no effect on him? What's going on here?'_

She looked down at her hands and her gaze narrowed, it seemed as if she had been the one to have been inflicted by a heirro when she tried to cut the man. The backlash was enough to injure her hands and even then her hands still trembled from her attack having no effect on him.

''Harribel'' looking up she noticed Starrk beside her with a unusually stern expression on his face.

''We need to retreat, this man...is not normal and I would rather not drag out a full fight near the city. Not only would we be at a disadvantage when we alert others to our location but this man...there's something _very _wrong about him.'' he said as he eyed the wound on her hands which only solidified the fact that this man could injure her without even moving a finger.

And he knew Harribel's power was not to be trifled with but this man was able to come out from her attack without a scratch and that was unsettling.

Harribel just turned her emerald orbs on the man ahead of her and could only stare at him with a sense of shock. Even as Starrk opened the garganta she couldn't stop herself from asking.

''What is your name?'' she asked this and she didn't know why herself but something cried out from within and it absolutely _demanded_ to know the name of this man. To know the existence of one of such unsettling power. Ichigo justturned his cold gaze upon her and he seemed to study her for a moment, eyes looking upon her in a way as if he were studying every inch of her.

Than he spoke ''…..Kurosaki Ichigo, you?'' he replied with a bit of curiosity, even though he could have just stopped the man called Starrk from leaving he had other business to attend to.

'' Harribel...Tia Harribel...'' she replied in kind.

Letting his cold expression soften he smirked, ''Nice to meet you Tia Harribel, let's fight again another time, neh?''

She gave no other response besides a small nod as a small amount of excitement flowed into her body.

Then she along with Starrk were swallowed up into the garganta leaving behind Ichigo to stare at their previous location before he just sighed. Willing his eyes to return to normal he turned back to the city and let loose a chuckle.

''It seems things are getting interesting...''

Shifting his feet he vanished in a shunpo

**Two Days Later-Ichigo's Home**

Sitting in his chair within his study Ichigo let out a sigh it had been only two days since his confrontation with the two arrancars and ever since then he was only busy with his job at school and catching up with his sister. Though she hadn't come by he blamed that small part on her being to busy with her duties as a shinigami.

Oh he knew about her status the moment he came to Karakura he already recognized her spiritual reiatsu and it was more powerful and uncontrolled then the last time he saw her six years ago. Even then, this time it was extremely more powerful perhaps on the level of a third seat and that was without her unlocking her heritage.

The other clue was the girl at her side at all times, Rukia Kuchiki, the name made him want to scowl. It wasn't that he hated the girl Rukia, it was just the Kuchiki name and all it represented that grated on his nerves. He sensed not an ounce of her power within her and the gigai that she was wearing seemed to be absorbing her reiryoku instead of restoring it. A move Kisuke did no doubt but still Ichigo scowled at the idea of Kairi being brought into his world.

_'It's naive of me to think she wouldn't eventually awaken her powers but I never wished for her to be brought into my world.' _looking down at his hands he raised his right palm and watched with a dull gaze as his hand gave off a azure glow before it ignited into flames of pure azure engulfing his entire hand. He gazed at his hand as the flickering light lit up his dark study before he narrowed his eyes before he clenched his hand causing wisps of black fire to meld into the azure flames.

''Still it doesn't change a thing I will protect her and the rest of those I care for.'' sighing he willed the fire away causing it to smolder away from his hand into wisps of smoke. Leaning back he propped his face with his hand and thought over the current situation.

_'Perhaps I should teach her? No doubt Isshin will take her to Kisuke at some point if Soul Society doesn't send someone after Rukia before then. If that happens Kisuke will get involved and will probably use that to his advantage.'_

Gripping the armrest, Ichigo scowled he was not about to let Kisuke use his sister for his own plans without any knowledge of what she was truly getting into. It wasn't that he hated Kisuke cause he actually respected the man for his intelligence and ingenuity but what he despised about him was that he couldn't be completely trusted.

''It doesn't matter though if Kisuke and Isshin think they can get away with it their both in for a very rude awakening.'' he said before he gave a chuckle at the thought. Oh yes, he wasn't about to let Kairi jump into his world without knowing anything about what she was getting into. If it was unavoidable to stop her from coming in then he would make damned sure she was ready for it.

_Knock Knock!_

Perking up Ichigo got up from his chair and left his study, coming down the stairs he went to the front door. Smiling softly he unlocked the door and opened it up.

If possible his smile only got bigger.

The person before him was a woman who stood about 5'7, she wore casual clothing consisting of white overcoat with a light blue turtle neck undershirt which hugged her well developed D-breasts and upper body like a second skin. Around her waist was a number of brown leather belts that tiled horizontally from her waist. Below this she wore faded blue jeans that fit snugly around her long shapely legs while on her feet she wore plain old white sneakers. On her right wrist was a simple blue bracelet. Held in her left hand was a suitcase while in the other was a booklet of Karakura Town's map.

However Ichigo's eyes fell on her face, long light pink hair fell past her neckline the back of her hair was swept over her left shoulder with a few spikes jutting out from the right side of her hair. Pale aqua blue eyes stared back into his amber ones, her eyes looking into him held an unmeasurable amount of respect but also a since of longing and need. Supple pink lips parted way as a small smile adorned the woman's face as she took a step forward as she looked up to Ichigo.

''Sorry I'm late Taicho...'' she said before Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close causing her to gasp slightly as he just stared deep into her eyes with a smirk.

''You're not late at all, its good see you again _Claire_.'' he said causing her to smile slightly before she leaned her head against his chest and sighed contently.

''It's good to finally be here, My _King_...'' she said before Ichigo gently grabbed her by the chin so she was meting his gaze before he lowered his head and captured the woman in a small kiss. Eyes widening a fraction Claire soon closed her eyes and gripped the fabric of his shirt as she dropped her suitcase as she clung herself to him even tighter then before.

Moaning into the kiss, they soon broke apart both being a bit breathless, putting his forehead against her's Ichigo's smirk turned into a smile as he whispered into her ear with words that brought a smile to her face.

''Welcome home, My _Queen_...''

* * *

**And that's a wrap to the last of TDKN'S last four chapters! Added some detail here and there, hope you all liked it.**

**Also if people don't know who Claire is then go to my profile I have a link to her appearance. She is one of the few that will be coming into this story that has a past connection to Ichigo. But remember she has NO past connection to her life in the game she comes from.**

**Now before I go I just want to point out that I know Ichigo seems out of character and it was intended from what TDKN told me it all has to do with his past. That's all I can say, nothing more.**

**Now gotta go, so...**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
